Snowflakes
by a kiss of winter
Summary: They say that no two snowflakes are completely identical. Neither are people. Elsa the Snow Queen and Jack Frost both have a unique, remarkable power, one that could be marked as either an abomination or amazing. But winter's spirit is not the only power they share. They also have another thing - and that is True Love. These drabbles will explore why and how.
1. Goddess

_**author's note:**__ Can you blame me? After giving into the hype of the movie, I finally saw Frozen, and now Jack x Elsa is, without a doubt, my Crossover OTP. To be honest, I don't know how you can't ship them - they're too freakin' adorable to ignore! _

_Apart, the characters are perfect, but together? Forget about it. I've been murdered with amazingness._

_So, enjoy these drabbles for everyone's favorite cold cuties! X3_

_(Note - These won't be in continuity or in order, they'll be posted whenever I write them. I'm just making these stupid little drabbles for the enjoyment of myself and other awesome people out there.)_

* * *

**1. Goddess**

"Hello?" a voice called.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he slid back into the woods, ignoring the brush stabbing against him as he slipped away from whoever seemed to be following him. His grey eyes scanned through the forest, and he peeked out to see who exactly it was. He didn't mind making a new friend, but finding a stalker was something else...

"I'm not looking for any confrontation," the same voice declared. "I just... I want to know who you are."

Strangely enough, he didn't hear any footsteps crunching against the snow. All he saw was a silhouette.

Tall, thin, slender.

And judging from the voice, it was feminine. Definitely a girl.

What was a random girl doing in the middle of the freezing winter forest?

Releasing a deep breath, Jack was about to gently step out from his cover - try to play it cool - but suddenly, something down below was furiously tugging onto his pant leg, and a different voice yelled, "Hey, Elsa! Is this him?"

As he looked down, he was alarmed at the fact that a tiny talking snowman had a grip on him. It caused Jack to let out a scream and he clumsily stumbled out of the brush, landing right in front of-

-_of a girl_.

Although, she was actually more of a Goddess - what with her beautiful, curvy and flawless form, milky white snowflake speckled skin, cascading ivory hair and sharp, piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly said, bending down to help Jack up, only before she pulled her hands away, but alas, it wasn't fast enough.

He managed to catch the chill.

Jack's expression twisted in confusion for a minute, only before he staggered to his feet and looked her over once more. "You're like me," he replied, swirling his hand in a twirl to reveal a small bundle of snowflakes.

Her astonished smile and breathless laugh said enough.

So, on today's excursion, the famous Jack Frost had stumbled onto a Wintery Goddess.

...Not a bad morning.

**_~ la fin ~_**


	2. Yes

**2. ****Yes**

On the finest Winter day - Christmas morning, to be exact - in the middle of the same forest where they had first met, Elsa had thought that Jack was just taking her out on another one of his silly boyish never-grow-up adventures, so she hadn't expected much.

She had asked him countless times where they were headed, but he refused to budge. He wouldn't tell her, no matter what she attempted.

Finally, she decided to give up and just give in, letting him lead her wherever his heart desired.

And of course, as usual, she had lost him. Again.

"Jack, if you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work," she declared, standing firm and tall, crossing her arms as she stayed in the place she was.

"Good," his voice replaced from behind. "Because that's the last thing I would want."

Turning back around, Elsa nearly stopped suddenly as she saw the sight of Jack. For once in his life, her lovable, immature, silly, sweet and warmhearted lover seemed serious, stern, bold and his current stance was most certainly showing it.

Clearing his throat, Jack reached out and took one of his hands into her own, and bent down on one knee.

"I... I think this is how I'm supposed to do this," he said cautiously, as he gently took out a ring from his hoodie's front pocket. It was unique, crafted perfectly out of ice. "Elsa, I - I was wondering if you'd-"

Suddenly, he was silenced as Elsa practically tackled him into the snow, kissing him passionately.

With a chuckle, Jack gently kissed her back and held her close.

He was going to take that as a yes.

**_~ la fin ~_**


	3. Cry

**3. ****Cry**

Elsa could admit - she was definitely not a good actress. After all, why else would she hide away, locked in her room for thirteen years? She was scared easily, and she worried on a daily basis. But what probably hurt the most was having others see her broken expressions. She wasn't coldhearted, but she couldn't find the courage to let anyone comfort her...

...it was because they'd never understand.

No one knew what it was like to have uncontrollable powers that could harm anyone.

The fierce comments she had heard were right - she _was_ a monster.

However, after years of fear and depression, somehow, there was light at the end of her never-ending tunnel of darkness.

There was only one person in the entire world who understood Elsa, and what it was like to be different.

Jack Frost.

His name alone made her smile. He was a legend she had heard as a child, and unfortunately, she had stopped believing in him after losing hope.

But now, he was here for her. He knew what she thought about, and he assured her that she was no freak of nature - that she was beautiful, and unique, and above all, imperfectly perfect. While Elsa still worried and had her fears, just seeing Jack's playful smile always seem to attack that feeling of fright and beat it down to nothing. He lived up to his role of Guardianship well, because even if she was physically alone, Elsa could still feel his presence in her heart.

And even if she had her breakdowns from time to time, nothing could deny her of the fact that she wasn't completely alone.

No matter what, Jack would always be there - to catch her frozen tears and listen to her cry.

_**~ la fin ~**_


	4. Tune

**4. Tune**

Jack knew a lot of things about Elsa. From the fact she loved the more simple things in life, or that she never did believe in coincidences - everything happened for a reason, she actually didn't mind the heat nor did it harm her, her favorite color was blue, she loved anything related to chocolate, she actually preferred Springtime over Winter, she was a big animal lover...

...but one thing she never told him was that she loved music.

Apparently, that was a fact he had to find out on his own.

Now, he didn't do it intentionally, but as he was looking around for her, he couldn't help but hear the soft ballad tune cascading from her bedroom chambers.

"_Something has changed within me - something is not the same... I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game..._"

Jack pressed up against the ice-covered door, and gently pushed it open, peeking in as he saw Elsa spinning around in her gown, dancing like no one was watching. And according to her, as far as she knew, nobody was.

"_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep - it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!_" she belted out as she stood a proud, bold stance in front of her mirror, acting as if there was an large enthusiastic audience before her, when there obviously wasn't.

Her voice, though.

It was beyond beautiful.

If Jack thought Elsa's regular speaking voice was nice, this was unexplainable and just perfect.

"_It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye - I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!_" Elsa sang boldly, twirling around once more - about to continue her song, only before she froze as she took note of the now open door and who exactly was standing before her.

"Bravo!" Jack laughed, beginning to clap. "Encore, madame!"

Her rosy porcelain cheeks flamed up, and the Snow Queen fumbled her hands one over the other as she rocked back and forth on her heels nervously. "Did you... hear all of that?" she muttered.

With a light chuckle, Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Yes, yes, I did," he smirked. "And I'm wondering why you never invited me for a duet."

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's** **note:**_ _Huzzah for Idina Menzel __shoutout! XD But seriously though, that woman's voice *drools* If it was possible to marry a voice, hers is definitely in the top three I would totally commit to. It's just so beautifully unique and powerful and eargasmic and asdfghjkl :3._

_By the way, thanks so so much for all of the love, you guys! You're amazing and fantastic - all of you! ...you're amazitastic!~_


	5. Jar

**5. Jar**

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked cautiously, as she slowly stepped out of the Castle, taking note of Jack's usual child-like behavior. Now, normally, she wouldn't bat an eye at it, but this was different than anything else she had seen him do.

From the looks of it, he was... chasing lights?

With a light laugh, the Guardian skidded to a stop on the grass he had managed to freeze on the warm Spring night, and looked to the Snow Queen. "What do you think?" he chuckled.

Elsa simply shrugged, and slightly startled as one of the little lights whizzed right by her eyes. From her guess, she could only assume that it was some sort of insect.

"You've never chased fireflies before?" he inquired in disbelief.

"No," she said simply. "Is it some sort of game?" Knowing Jack, if there was even the slightest way to make anything entertaining, he'd jump on the chance to have fun with it.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack was slightly surprised at the fact Elsa didn't know what he was doing. After all, she didn't spend forever in the Castle - she did have a bit of a childhood. Nonetheless, he stepped forward and took her hand into his own, lacing their fingers as he gently led her over to the cluster of buzzing lights in midair.

"Here," Jack murmured, picking up a earlier forgotten jar off of the ground and handing it to Elsa. "You've gotta try to get the fireflies in there."

"Isn't that trapping them?" she questioned, with a quaver of worrying in her tone of voice.

Jack softly traced his fingers against her cheek and smiled. "It's fine," he assured. "We let them go afterwards." He noticed her confusion once more and only urged her on. "Just go on and do it. Trust me, it's fun."

Deciding not to doubt him, Elsa stepped forward, only before quickly scooping a handful of the lightening bugs into the jar, twirling the lid on swiftly. She still remained slightly puzzled, until she held the jar up and looked through the glass to see the fireflies buzzing around, flickering on and off like the lights they were named for.

Suddenly, a small smile spread across her expression - until she noticed the slight coating of frost creeping up the sides of the jar.

She was about to let the bugs loose, until Jack stopped her by taking her hand and smiling. "Hey, look," he whispered. "It's kinda like stain glass."

Jagged kaleidoscope patterns decorated the glass container, and inside, the fireflies' yellow light danced inside, creating a beautiful little showcase in the pale darkness of the night.

"Fascinating," Elsa muttered, her smile slowly returning.

Bestowing that sweet little grin, with her eyes all aglow, the Snow Queen seemed like a child all over again, and Jack found it simply adorable. He leaned in, to place a quick kiss on her cheek, but she caught his action and turned her head quickly, for their lips to meet a brief and soft kiss. However, the kiss guided Elsa away, and as she absentmindedly reached out to wrap her arms around Jack's neck, the jar fell out of her hands and onto the grass - causing it to open up, and free the fireflies inside.

Breaking away, Elsa slightly frowned, but Jack chuckled, giving her an encouraging smile as he kissed her nose. "We can catch some more," he offered.

...Her innocent and glowing smile said it all.

_**~ la fin ~**_


	6. Bed

_******author's note:**__ Teen rating comes in this time 'round, 'cause this prompt was asking for it._

* * *

******6. Bed**

Making the Snow Queen shiver was a task that seemed impossible. And for anyone else, it was.

But only one person - a gifted soul - could accomplish it.

Jack Frost was not only skilled with his hands when it came to creating the wonders that was snow and winter, but causing his lover to melt, that was a true feat. Not just anyone could cause Elsa to react the way she did when she was in his grasp.

His touch left little swirls of snowflakes on her bare white skin, fascinating checkered and textile shapes, and it thrilled her to no end.

Moments wrapped in one another's embrace, sharing heated kisses and enjoying every irreplaceable, fleeting second of passion.

Sometimes, it was early in the morning, with the sun shining down on them. From time to time, it was in the middle of the day, when his teasing got the best of her. But most of the time, they preferred to share their love at night.

Together, tangled in the silk blankets, with the full moon like a spotlight, and stars all aglow.

It was the perfect time to just be with each other.

...and if it were up to Elsa, once they got into bed, she often never felt like leaving his side.

_**~ la fin ~**_


	7. Hero

**7.** **Hero**

"_Jack!_"

Elsa frantically dashed over to the Guardian, sliding across the ice effortlessly as she bent down next to him, gently cradling his frail body in her arms. With a streak of black across his chest, Jack was clearly not as lively as he normally was.

This was all of Pitch's fault. In yet another failed attempt to take over, he had managed to attack one of the Guardians - again.

...and now, everyone was paying the price.

"I knew it," she sobbed. "I should have been here sooner." Elsa collapsed against his chest, and clutched him tight. "Jack, please... say something."

However, he didn't. He just laid in his beloved's arms, barely breathing, shaking with every struggling movement.

Elsa's heart ripped in two as Jack was taken from her grasp by his fellow Guardians, off to the Headquarters for safety, and she looked up at the four of them, silently begging to tag along. She couldn't just leave him like that, and they all knew it.

With a quick flick of his hand, Sandman sprinkled some of his magic over Jack, giving an encouraging smile, and as if she could read his thoughts, Toothiana spoke up.

"See? Now it looks like he's just sleeping," she said hopefully.

"Please," Elsa whispered, clasping her hands. "Let me stay by his side."

A moment of silence passed, only before North gave a nod. "You can come with us, lass," he said softly.

With her frozen tears falling down and shattering on the ground as she stepped forward, taking Jack's freezing colder than death hand into her own.

He was a hero - to everyone - but all Elsa wanted was to see him smile, or hear him laugh, one last time.

_**~ la fin ~**_


	8. Laughter

**8. Laughter**

It wasn't a rare occasion to hear Elsa laugh, but to hear her truly let it go, to be really amused at something to go into pure laughter, Jack cherished it.

Her crystal blue eyes twinkled like stars, her smile was infectious, and even if it wasn't proper for a Queen, her laugh in itself was something like a melodious bell, a sweet little girl and the unfortunately loud snorting all combined in one.

Countless times she had said that she hated it, but Jack always assured her that it was adorable.

He liked how it switched and swapped around, depending on how much of an hysterics she was in.

...and of course, it was almost always his fault.

"_Jack_." she said sternly.

"Yes?" he crooned, with a slightly sly smile. "Something wrong?" His hands traced the sides of her waist, and it caused Elsa to loosely bite her lip.

Of course she just _had_ to be ticklish...

Brushing his hands off of her, she continued to lounge back and attempt to read her book, however, Jack was persistent, and there was undoubtedly nothing stopping him. His arms snaked around her hips once more, and she held her breath as his fingers danced along the frame of her slender body.

Elsa shot back a glare at him, but it only increased his smile. "Don't try it," she muttered.

"Try what?" Jack said casually, as his swift cold hands suddenly darted to her midriff, and began to play along the surface, causing the Snow Queen to stifle a laugh as she sported a ghost of a smile that she didn't dare show.

After all, he was a child - and egging him on was the worst thing anyone could do.

However, despite her attempt at staying strict, Elsa soon doubled over in laughter as Jack's tickling refused to cease, and he placed adorable little kisses along her neck.

"I'm going to get you back for this," she managed in between giggles and snorts.

He kissed her nose, and chuckled, playfully winking. "Sure you are," he smirked.

_**~ la fin ~**_


	9. Kitten

**9. Kitten**

"Look at how cute he is!" Jack laughed, as he held up the fussy kitten. Underneath a few grey patches here and there, it was a pure snow white, with piercing sapphire blue eyes, and a long curly tail - ears up and alert. To be honest, the animal looked as if it had just gone rolling around in a dust pile.

Elsa held back a sneeze and wrinkled her nose at the little feline. "Jack, where did you even get this?" she muttered, dodging the small cat's paw as it headed out to tap her nose.

"I found him," the Guardian said simply, with a shrug. "And he started following me, so I brought him home. Besides, he's like a present! You like animals, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Elsa assured, with a sweet smile of assurance, only before she finally let out a brief, sharp sneeze. "I also think it's adorable, but when it makes me sick - well..."

Jack raised an eyebrow and lowered the kitten, looking over the Snow Queen thoughtfully. "What? Are you allergic?" he asked, in concern.

Lightly sniffling, the Snow Queen gave a halfhearted shrug. "No, not as far as I know," she admitted. However, she couldn't help but smile as the small cat's expression seem to downfall as it reached out towards her, practically begging for attention.

"If he makes you sick, we can get rid of him," Jack offered. "I'll give him to someone else, like Toothiana. She likes cats... or maybe I'll send it to the Kangaroo, just to make him mad."

Elsa shook her head, and laughed as the kitten began licking her face. "This little one can stay," she smiled. "I'm sure after we get it clean, I'll be just fine." A small spectacle of dust fell right onto her nose, and she sneezed, sending snowflakes streaking across the room.

With a light chuckle, Jack returned the smile as he began scratching between the kitten's ears, causing it to purr happily. "So, what do you say on a name for this little guy?"

Holding the small feline up, Elsa released a giggle, and looked up to her beloved with a sweet little smile. "I think your little guy is a girl," she observed. She laughed once more as she noticed Jack's suddenly surprised reaction. "And as for a name... I think Duchess would suit well. After all, you_ are_ always calling me the Queen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Your Highness," he teased, with a smirk. "But Duchess? Really?"

The kitten reached out and swatted him on the cheek, causing Jack to both chuckle and shake his head.

"Looks like I picked out a feisty one," he confessed. "Duchess works."

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:** What are these references you speak of?!_


	10. Unwell

**10. ****Unwell**

"I didn't know that the Snow Queen could catch a cold," Jack laughed, as Elsa sneezed once more, shooting snowflakes and miniature icicles everywhere.

She let out a very unroyal whine, and rolled her eyes as she flopped against the bed, burying her face in an overly plush pillow. "Please don't make it worse," she groaned. "And it's not a cold, it's a fever. If you must know, I can get them _very_ easily when the warm weather rolls around."

"It's not contagious, is it?" he questioned, gently rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"I doubt it," Elsa muttered, as she rolled around to look up at him. "It's been happening since I was little, and no one else I know has ever caught it."

That said, she let out a cough that seemed to sound an awful lot like the wind howling. After her minor fit, she kicked the blankets off of her body like a toddler and laid out on the mattress, splayed out like a starfish, in an attempt to soak up whatever cool breeze she could.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack softly brushed a lock of hair from her face and hovered over her, looking deep into her periwinkle eyes. "You're gonna ok, right?" he murmured.

"And you say _I_ worry too much," she laughed, although it came more out like a rasp. Nonetheless, Elsa still sported a smile, only before reassuring him. "I'll be fine." Their gazes met and she let out another choked chuckle. "Such a shame I can't kiss you."

"Save that for later," Jack smiled, as he traced his frozen fingers against her slowly warming cheeks.

"Don't worry," she teased, with a faint giggle. "I will."

_**~xoxo~**_

Elsa let out a sigh, and laid down next to Jack, who was now the one in bed - sneezing out snowflakes and coughing like crazy, his face a tad bit tanner than it's usual snow white.

The Snow Queen gently reached out, holding his hand. "I'm sorry about infecting you," she said sadly. "I didn't think it would affect anyone else."

"It's fine," Jack assured, rubbing his fingers over hers. Even when ill, he still had that playful twinkle in his grey eyes. "You don't happen to have any of leftover ice cream that healed you, do you?"

With a light giggle, Elsa leaned in and kissed his forehead, softly brushing greyish-white locks from his vision. "I think I do," she murmured.

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:** Ugh. I have a cold, so I made these two cuties get sick together :P. Don't ask how an Ice Queen or a Snow Guardian can get sick, 'cause I was just making stuff up on that one. Ice cream and other cold stuff can heal them, I guess.__  
_

_Whatever._

_I immensely thank all of you for the tidalwave of love you've been giving me! You're all so so amazing and i wuv you :3_


	11. Mother

**11. Mother**

_"I... I couldn't ask you to do that." Elsa said carefully. "Really, it's no big deal, I-" She was silenced as Anna placed a finger on her mouth to shush her._

_"First of all, you never asked me, I offered and-"_

_"Still, I-"_

_"Shush!" Anna declared, as she talked over her older sibling. "And we're sisters, Elsa. We're the only family we have for one another, so we have to stick together, no matter what. And if it's possible, then I want to help you. I always have."_

_Elsa gave a small, bittersweet smile as she shook her head. "I know, Anna, but-" She looked into her sister's optimistic, pretty blue eyes and let out a sigh. "You're sure?"_

_"Positive," Anna smiled._

It was a miracle. A wonderful, amazing miracle. All made possible by a promise between two sisters, and the hope of true love.

Elsa was completely breathless as one of the nurses gently placed her newborn daughter in her arms. Her daughter. It was a word that felt foreign on her tongue, or even just in her thoughts at all. She had thought for quite sometime, ever since she had married Jack, that having children would be impossible - because she couldn't carry... but it happened.

She had a baby girl, all of her own.

With wispy platinum blonde hair, dark grey eyes, albino-like skin and the sudden, sudden startling chill of her parents, the little one was perfect.

"We still didn't think of a middle name," Jack observed as he softly traced his fingers along the tiny baby's cheeks.

They had decided months ago for the first one - Krystal it if was a girl, Nikolas if it was a boy. And so, they were blessed with a beautiful little snow Krystal.

Never prying her eyes off her daughter, Elsa smiled wide; the sort of irreplaceable and priceless smiles. "Anna," she declared.

"Yeah?" her tired sister groaned from the bed, looking over with weary eyes.

"Our daughter's middle name," Elsa said softly, as she slightly stepped forward, sitting inches away from her younger sibling. "For it, I'd like to use yours. Without you, this-" She let out a breathless chuckle of disbelief as she looked down at Krystal. "-wouldn't have been possible."

Instantly, Anna's expression brightened up. "Elsa... I would be honored." she murmured.

"What do you think?" the Snow Queen asked, as she looked to Jack.

Sharing the same unexplainable smile, he nodded. "It's perfect," he confirmed.

Little Krystal let out a whine, and immediately, Elsa gently lifted the fussing baby up, lightly shushing her as she looked her daughter right in the eye, which seemed to calm her almost instantly. Now, the baby girl smiled an adorabley awkward smile, which caused tears of joy to form in Elsa's gaze.

"Don't worry, Krystal," she whispered. "Your mother's right here."

**_~ la fin ~_**

* * *

_**author's note:**__ I couldn't not do this. I L-O-V-E family drabbles, and for some reason, I can just see Elsa being a great mother. To me, her spirit is a perfect mix - cautious yet overprotective. I dunno. Maybe that's just me being weird again._

_(But come on - we all know Jack would have a ball being a dad :3)_

_(Also I know this wasn't so much Jelsa but i haz smut in the works so be happy with what you get *hisses and goes back to my corner*)_


	12. Isolation

**12. Isolation**

Elsa felt frozen tears brim her eyes as she gently touched the freezing window she sat next to. Outside, the land was covered in snow - a blizzard all over again... and once more, it was her fault.

"I can't do anything right," she said to herself, letting out a light sob and curling up in herself.

She wrapped her arms around her body, and shivered at the own inhumane chill she received, just from touching herself. All of Arendelle's citizens were right: she was a _freak_. A _monster_. Something not natural. She shouldn't exist. And truth be told, she didn't even know why she had her powers - she had been born with them, and there was no answer as to _why_ she had them.

It wasn't a blessing, as her parents had told when she was little.

It was a _curse_.

"Elsa?" a voice asked, following by a knock on the door.

It wasn't the usual voice.

Normally, Anna would be begging, pleading and practically forcing her way in, but she had already relented a while back and decided to give her sister space when necessary.

...this was someone else. Someone else Elsa also knew.

"It's me - Jack." the same voice said.

"Wh-what do you want?" Elsa choked out, as she got up from her seat, staggering over to the door, hesitantly reaching out to open it.

"I just want to hang out with you, is that ok?" Jack asked. "I'm not going to talk. I promise."

An awkward moment of silence passed, only before the Snow Queen breathed deep, somehow finding a small rush of courage to swing open the door, and look at the Guardian standing before her, leaning up against the doorway and gently looking over her.

Then, his gaze scanned the room - which was now covered in ice, due to Elsa's worries, frustration and fear.

And true to his promise, Jack didn't say a word.

Instead, he stepped forward and kissed her.

For some reason, Elsa suddenly felt all tension wipe away, and the sound of ice melting echoed in the bedroom, as she softly kissed him back.

_Love will thaw a frozen heart_.

_**~ la fin ~**_


	13. Fire

**13. Fire**

"You... actually like it?" Jack asked cautiously.

Elsa looked at the fireplace from afar as she cuddled up against him, while they sat together on the couch, in the darkness of the night. "Yes," she said softly, with a sweet sort of smile. "It's sort of fascinating. I've always wondered about it - ever since I was a little girl. How the heat could destroy the cold, and vice versa."

The flames underneath the mantle danced vividly, and the logs crackled in a naturalistic melody.

Suddenly, her blue eyes widened, and she looked to her lover in concern. "Why do you ask? Is it bothering you? I can put it out, if you'd like."

Amused by her adorable manner of worrying, Jack shook his head, only before softly kissing her lips. "It's fine," he assured. "I gotta admit, you're right. It _is_ nice. I find it sorta relaxing, y'know?"

"Oh," Elsa said softly, as her expression melted from stressed back to content. She smiled, and idly twirled a lock of her platinum blonde hair around her finger. "Actually, it is quite calming, now that you mention it." She let out a sigh, and rested her head on his shoulder.

In return, Jack wrapped his arm around her, and for the rest of the evening, the two lovers cuddled in each other's embrace, eventually falling asleep together.

**_~ la fin ~_**


	14. Peppermint

**14. Peppermint**

"Jack!" Elsa whined, as she took note of the Guardian sneaking yet another scoop of cookie dough. "I swear, sometimes you really are a child..." She snatched the tray away and let out a sigh, counting the lumps carefully. "How many did you eat?!"

Jack put his hands up in defense and let out a chuckle. "Only five, I swear," he promised. "Sven and Olaf ran through here and took the rest."

"I can't make enough batter for another twenty cookies," she muttered. "And these are supposed to be for the Christmas Gala _tonight_."

"Why not get the servants to do it?" he said casually, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

Elsa released a deep breath, and began rummaging through the cupboards once more. "Because," she explained. "I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing. I want to be the sort of Queen who actually does important things to help around the Castle." She fetched another bag of flour, and gave a sweetly sheepish smile. "And I sort of like to bake."

"And I like to help." Jack replied, with a smile. "So, do you need anything?"

"If you'd stop eating all of the dough, that would be wonderful," she playfully shot back, with a light chuckle, but nonetheless a stern expression.

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "I promise - I'm gonna behave now." He looked at the tray of cookie dough, and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of cookies are they anyway?"

Suddenly, the timer on the oven went off, and Elsa rushed over, opening the door and snatching the newly baked cookies - with the aroma of sugar and cinnamon now filling the castle.

With a smile, Elsa gave a playful wink as she fetched the icing tube. "You'll find out soon enough," she said simply.

And so, Jack stood behind the Snow Queen, just watching as she carefully designed the chocolate sugar cookies with red and white icing, intricately making it into a snowflake on every little delectable treat. To be honest, he never would have guessed she liked baked goods. He found it as another addition to her cute little quirks.

"Here," Elsa smiled, as she picked up one of the cookies and turned around, holding it out to Jack. "You can have _one_."

"Why thank you, Your Highness," Jack teased as he took the cookie, about to lean in and kiss Elsa, who had somehow ended up with icing right beside her lips, when all of a sudden, shuffling and a clatter was heard.

Turning around quickly, Elsa's expression immediately dropped as she noticed Sven, Olaf and a group of elves running off with the tray.

Letting out a chuckle as he dove into the treat, Jack winked. "Told you," he declared. "By the way - peppermint's a good choice. I like it. Nice job, Your Majesty."

...All the Snow Queen could do was let out a sigh and run off after the cohorts who had stolen her cookies.

* * *

_**author's note: **Christmas cookie drabble 'cause the holidays are almost here~ yay~  
_

_I'm wishing everyone out there a Merry Christmas / Happy Kwanzaa / Happy New Year / whatever the heck you celebrate! (I'd say Hanukkah too, but that's been done... so if you celebrate it, I hope you had fun!)  
_


	15. Dance

**15. ****Dance**

"You can't sit on this throne forever, you know."

Elsa flickered her sapphire eyes up, and took note of Jack, leaning up against the side of her seat and looking down at her with his usual playful smile and that recognizable mischievous glint in his shining stormy grey eyed gaze.

He crossed his arms, and casually skimmed his sight throughout the crowd. "After all, I thought that these galas were supposed to fun," he continued.

"They are - for the citizens," she explained.

"So what do _you_ do?" he inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

With a halfhearted shrug, Elsa settled into her seat and released a deep breath. "I suppose you're looking at it," she said simply.

Jack's expression fell for a moment, only before it brightened up. "Good thing I'm here," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he began to think. "If anyone should be having some fun, it's you, especially."

"I'm a Queen of an entire nation," Elsa defended. "Unlike you, I can't just go and do whatever I want."

"Exactly." the Guardian countered, as he reached forward and intertwined his fingers with hers. "So, come on - follow my lead."

"Jack, I -" She looked up, and in that moment, she immediately trusted him. "Alright."

That said, Jack smiled as he led her out to the dancefloor, pushing his way through the crowd until they both reached the middle of the ballroom. The soft classical violin music picked up a bit, and together, they began to swiftly waltz across the floor.

Sporting a sweet little smile, Elsa let out a light chuckle as she was gliding more so than dancing. "I didn't think you knew how to dance," she observed.

"It's just like ice skating," Jack replied, as he returned the grin and carefully spun her around. "You have to be careful, and know how to have fun at the same time."

Falling back into his safe arms, the Snow Queen released a sweet girly giggle, one most unbecoming for royalty, and swiftly kissed his lips.

The dance had just begun - but she wanted it to never end.

_**~ la fin ~**_


End file.
